callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Edward Richtofen/Trivia
General *Richtofen is the creator of the Wunderwaffe DG-2, the Monkey Bomb and the Quantum Entanglement Device. *Richtofen is part of the Illuminati. *Richtofen suffers from Schizophrenia. *Richtofen likes Nikolai, who returned this respect up until Richtofen tricked the celebrities into getting the Vril Generator for him. *Richtofen is the first playable antagonist in the Call of Duty Series. *On the iPhone/iPod Touch version of Nazi Zombies, a wounded Richtofen instructs the player through the tutorial before becoming a zombie. *He encountered Adolf Hitler at some point in his life. *His favorite perk is Speed Cola. *He has an obsession over spleens. *He dislikes Dempsey. *He is very fond of the MP-40. *According to the radios, if he wasn't at Der Riese, he was at the Siberia Base (Call of the Dead) testing Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo. *Richtofen was a Major General, which makes him the highest ranked of the crew, but he doesn't seem to be in charge. Dempsey seems to be in charge, even though he's a Corporal, the lowest ranked of the crew. *He's the only one of the crew that doesn't have any known family members. World at War *Under Richtofen's right eye is a scar. This scar is not seen in Shi No Numa. *Richtofen's character model is based on Heinrich Amsel from Call of Duty: World at War. *In Call of Duty: World at War, his character model had a belt with a canteen, a pistol holster and other containers. This is gone in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Black Ops *Outside of the zombies mode, there are books around the multiplayer maps and the zombie map Verrückt (Black Ops only) which are credited to "Edward Richtofen". *Richtofen uses the same first person character model as Hudson during Rebirth. *Sometimes when Pack-a-Punching, he hums the Double Tap jingle. *When subtitles are turned on, Richtofen's name is misspelled as "Richtofan" in the Kino der Toten cutscene on the Xbox 360 and PC versions. *In the Ascension poster, Richfofen is seen holding the Thundergun. It is also noted that in the poster he is bald but he has hair in the game. *Richtofen debuted a new outfit, a space suit, in Ascension, which he also wore during Moon. This makes him the first character in Zombies to change his outfit. *Occasionally, in Ascension or any later map, you can hear the voices in Richtofen's head. *During Ascension, he revealed he has a sister, as he used to crush her Matryoshka Dolls to make her cry. *Along with Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki and Nikolai Belinski, he can be heard in Call of the Dead's easter egg, where he will give instructions on how to complete the task. *According to the radios found in Call of the Dead, he had begun to hate Samantha and Maxis after he had not mass-produced the Wunderwaffe DG-2, because Maxis was being distracted by Sophia. *In Shangri-La and Moon, he still possesses the Golden Rod, if the Original Characters Trapped easter egg has been completed. *Richtofen refers to the P.E.S as "pies". *At the end of the Richtofen's Grand Scheme, Richtofen and Samantha switch bodies, so Richtofen is the controller of zombies, while Samantha is stuck in his body. He also becomes the Demonic Announcer. *It is revealed in the Moon radios that Richtofen went insane after he touched the M.P.D. *During the events of Moon, he is revealed to be the true antagonist in zombies. He was meant to take control of the zombies from the beginning but failed due to Samantha Maxis gaining control of the M.P.D. *In the Kino der Toten Trailer, Richtofen's swastika is on his right arm when he fires the China Lake. Black Ops II *After the events of Richtofen's Grand Scheme, he retains the role of the Demonic Announcer in Black Ops II, making longer announcements than Samantha Maxis did. *He is currently the only character from the original crew to have a role on Black Ops II. *The books from Call of Duty: Black Ops that were credited to Edward Richtofen return in Nuketown Zombies, the multiplayer map Nuketown 2025, and the campaign mission "Suffer with Me". *He is, at the moment, the only character of the original crew who is confirmed to be alive as of the events post Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *He can be heard in Nuketown Zombies as the rounds go by, addressing various parts of the Richtofen's Grand Scheme easter egg. *When you first pick up a power-up in Tranzit, Richtofen will comment on how he is still getting used to controlling the zombies right before he announces the power-up picked up *Some of his quotes from TranZit, implies that he misses Dempsey, Nikolai and Takeo as he often comments on life before he switched bodies with Samantha. He makes fun of the other characters because of how inexperienced they are compared to the other three. *He briefly mentioned the Wunderwaffe DG-2 in Green Run. This implies he misses it. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Trivia